Robin's Sister
by FantasyBeast14
Summary: Robin and His sister reunite. this story may be edited later on. -ON HIATUS-


I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS, BUT I DO OWN NIKKIE GRAYSON!

Robin walked out of his room that afternoon only to be ambushed by Starfire.

" Oh friend Robin, may we go to the music festival that they are having in the city? Please? Please? " Robin sighed and responded, " Fine, fine, ok we'll go Starfire. Go tell the others while I get ready. Walking back into his room, Robin opened the bag where he keeps his "normal" clothes, and pulled out a pair of worn out jeans and a t-shirt. Trading his mask for a pair of sunglasses he walked out yet again and made his way to the living room where the others were waiting for him. As soon as he stepped in though, all the talking stopped and everyone stared at him. " What? " he asked. Beastboy looked on the verge of laughter when he spoke up, " Dude what happened to you? " That just made Robin look down and say quietly, " I just wanted to look normal for a change." " Well I think its a great idea! " yelled Cyborg. Raven didn't pay notice to anyone and just asked, " Are we going or not? " Everyone else just nodded and thy headed for the door.

**10 minutes later… **

" Ladies and gentlemen, " announced the, well ,announcer. " Today is our annual music festival! The only difference this year is that all the performers are from Gotham City! But don't worry folks, if any of you want to come up here when the show's over, feel free to do so!" everyone in the crowd cheered, including the Titans, except for Raven and Robin of course. Robin became white as a sheet, though nobody noticed. " I give you the best of the best, Nikkie Grayson! " Robin nearly passed out out when he heard that name. Its been years since he heard it last. and sure enough a girl that looked just a year younger that him, with long black hair and purple highlights along with those amazing blue eyes. " Hey Jump City, I'm going to sing a song that I used to dedicate to my older brother Richard, I heard he lives in Jump City now so if you're out there, Richi please come and find me." And with that she grabbed a guitar and started singing, ( i do not own this song, and i know a lot of people say Robin's real name is Dickenson but i don't like the name so in this story its going to be Richard.)

**Will you count me in?**

**Ive been awake for a while now,**

**you've got me feeling like a child now**

**cause every time i see your bubbly face,**

**i get the tingleys in a silly place**

**it starts in my toes, and I crinkle my nose, wherever it goes i'll always know**

**that you make me smile please, stay for a while now, just take your time, wherever you go**

**The rain is falling on my window pane**

**but we are hiding in a safer place**

**under-cover staying dry and warm, you give me feelings that i adore,**

**and it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose, wherever it goes i'll always know,**

**that you make me smile please, stay for a while now, just take your time, wherever you go**

**But what am i going to say, when you make me feel this way **

**i just…**

**Mmmm**

**And it starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose, wherever it goes i'll always know**

**that you make me smile please, stay for a while now, just take your time, wherever you go**

**Da da darada do do da do do darodado boom barrorarora mm mmhmm**

**Ive been asleep for a while now**

**you tuck me in just like a child now**

**cause every time you hold me in your arms, im conferrable enough to feel your warmth**

**it starts in my soul, and i lose all control**

**when you kiss my nose the feeling shows**

**cause you make me smile baby, just take your time now, holding me tight**

**Wherever**

**wherever**

**wherever you go**

**Wherever**

**wherever**

**wherever you go **

**wherever you go**

**i always know, you make me me smile even just for a while**

The crowd was cheering and Robin was thanking God that had dark sunglasses on, because his eyes where tearing up from all the memories that came flooding back from that song. Nikkie Grayson bowed and walked backstage. " Hey Raven, i'll be right back " he told her. ( obviously he's talking to Raven ) Robin walked quickly to the area behind the main "stage" ( itsreally all taking place int the middle of the street so theres not actually a stage or a backstage. ) and looked around for Nikkie, when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find himself staring into a pool of familiar blue eyes. " Nikkie? " She just nodded, watching him carefully. " Im sorry, nut you're not supposed to be back here." she said. " I know but it was you who gave me permission to come and find you. " Robin replied smiling when he saw her eyes widen. " Richi? " she asked. He just nodded and she threw her arms around him and began to cry. He sent a message to the others saying he was heading home. He and Nikkie started for the T Tower. They had a lot of catching up to do. About 5 years worth actually.

SO…..WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHOULD I CONTINUE? SHOULD I STOP? IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN I NEED AT LEAST 5 GOOD REVIEWS OK!


End file.
